Doki Doki Literature Club: ABDL Life
by CyberNyan
Summary: [ABDL THEME WARNING] This is story of a boy, who joins a club called the "Literature Club". This boy is a ABDL, so is his Childhood Friend. Soon he meet others in the club who are accepting of his and his childhood friend's likes. Some even share those likes. He will soon find out, he's the perfect daddy for three baby girls. And one girl, who simply wishes to see them happy.


**Doki Doki Literature Club: ABDL Life**

 **Character Bios**

Kasuki: Main Character or MC. Childhood Friend Of Sayori and a New Member to the literature club. Has a huge ABDL Fetish.

Sayori: Vice President to the Literature Club. Childhood Friend Of Kasuki. Has depression due to lack of parental love. Has Crush on Kasuki. Also Has a ABDL Fetish.

Yuri: Member of the Literature Club. She is a shy girl. Has Bed-wetting problems. She also has depression from her lack of proper care from her mother.

Natsuki: Newest Female Member of the Literature Club. She is a "tsundere". She likes manga. She is abused by her father, due to this she has trust issues when it comes to boys she likes.

Monika: President Of The Literature Club. She is an easy going girl, top grades and star pupil of the high school. She feels as if she can't be loved due to her difference in talent compared to others. She however, is supportive of all.

 **Setting**

The story takes place in the real world instead of the game world, this changes a lot. One of the big differences is that Monika, has not yandere likes traits.

* * *

 **Arc One: The Literature Club! (Yes, manga is literature!)**

 **Day One**

Early Morning, all I see is light. All I hear is the sound of my alarm going off, indicating it is seven-o-clock. Moaning from my lack of energy whilst awakening. I stand up and look towards my window.

"Why does the sun have to rise every morning?" I complain to myself. I sigh, and begin getting dressed for school. After dressing, I get my bag and leave my house. Upon opening the door, I am met with the smiling face of my childhood friend.

"Sayori...Did you bring it?" I ask her. She giggles before replying. "Of course. You can't live without this huh?" She hands me a plastic cup, I take a sip from it. "Coffee…..So good…." I smile back at her.

"You really couldn't get to sleep last night?" She asks whilst walking beside me. "Yeah, I just kept thinking about what it would be like to have a baby." She smiles at me and pats my bottom, the crinkle sounds confirms her suspicion. "Wearing one? I thought you preferred to be the daddy." She says to me with a big smug smile.

I have a fetish, well if you can call it that. I am what you call a "ABDL" or "Adult Baby Diaper Lover", I like the idea of being treated like a baby and treating others like babies. Sayori, is the only one who knows about this. She also happens to consider herself one, but unlike me, she prefers to act as a baby. "Yeah, just too nervous about this new club. You know I wear these especially when I'm nervous…...You sure I'll fit in?" She stopped me in my tracks and looked at me seriously before booping my nose. "Silly, Of course you will. I told you, the club president is accepting of all. She's the only person besides you, who knows about my special life." I smile at her and pat her head, hearing a "Huh?" from her as I do. "You know, I'm glad your my childhood friend. I don't think I could've told anyone else about my special life." She gives me a quick and sneaky pat on the bottom again before giggling and rushing along to the high school with me running after her.

Upon reaching the gate to the campus, she does a full ninety degree turn and faces me, looking nervous at me, I stop running to see what's up with her. "Hey! How are you gonna hide that from everyone else in campus!?" It took a moment, but then I realised she was referring to my diaper. "Simple, I have you with me don't I?" I asked with a smug look on my face. She pouts and look at me with slight annoyance. "I'm only with you for three classes today, remember? I do music, you do nothing!" Welp. She was right, I have a free period when she has music. Normally no-one gets a free period, but I kinda skipped out on the class selection and the staff haven't realised that yet. "Well, I'll just get an early lunch." She sighs. "Just don't sit by anyone who may bully you if they find out, okay? See if you can find a table with no-one on." She then gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, which was a common thing she'd do when we parted ways. "See you later, Kasu!" She yells as she runs to her home-room, even though we share a lot of lessons, we have different home-rooms. I sigh and rush to home-room myself.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later…**

I walk outside my classroom, Sayori by my side and sigh. "Why...Oh why...Does the world have to be so bland…." Sayori, giggles behind before tapping my shoulder. I turn to face her. "I'm heading to music, see you at lunch?" I smile. "Why wouldn't you?" She giggles and goes on her way. I turn and begin walking towards the lunch hall. Or at least I was before someone ran into me and took me down a notch. I hit my head on the ground, wasn't serious but I had one hell of a headache. "Ouch…...You al…..." My voice stopped working as I saw the person who ran into me. She was a short girl, pink hair, pink eyes, and wowsa, was she cute? Heck yes! I stood up and held my hand towards her. "Sorry about that, you alright?" She looked ouch after a couple of moans, she looked pissed. "Yes." She simply said as she grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

"Oh hey, you dropped this" I bent down to pick up her book she dropped. It was manga, to be more accurate, It was the Madoka series, volume one. Before I could ask her if she was enjoying the book, hoping to make conversation. She snatches from me and looks at me with anger. "This isn't what it looks like!" I…..I….What? "Sorry, but that is clearly volume one of Puella Magi Madoka Magica." She looked at me, lost for words. "You….You read Madoka?" I smiled at made a stupid cool pose. "Of course, Madoka is one of the best Puella Magi seires ever."

Her eyes instantly lit up with happiness, she got up close to me with a big smile. "I know right!? The series is the best for magical girls!" I simply smile at her. She soon realises how close she is to me and retreats back to a safe distant from me. "So hey, umm…." She goes silent, whilst my belly begins to make noise. Oh yeah! I'm hungry….damn. "See you around!" She gives me a quick tap on the chest and then runs away. "Hmm….she was nice." I said to myself before heading to the lunch hall.

Upon arriving at the lunch hall, I get my usual sandwich and head over to the nearest empty table. As soon as I sat down I was met with the same girl from before. "Oh, it's you...are you following me?" I sigh. "No, I just happened to sit here to eat." She just looks at me with suspicion. "Alright, so what other manga do you read?" I look at her and finish eating my sandwich before speaking. "Mostly anything, from Slice of life to romance." She smiles proudly. "I mainly read slice of life manga, but I do like anything that catches my interest." I continue to eat my sandwich as she explains her favourite manga. Eventually, I finish and she just looks at me with a smile. "So...what's your name? Mine's Kasuki." She gets an instant blush as she realises she never said her name. She scoffs and looks away from me. "It's Natsuki." I just smile and begin to get out of my seat. "Well it was nice meeting you, hope we can talk again." She continues not to look at me, I take my leave.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later.**

I walk out of my classroom, completely drained of energy. "No more…..history…." I lay my back against a wall and take breath whilst Sayori, just looks at me concerned. "You know no-one heard the crinkle. Your fine." She smiles and gives me a pat on the head. During the class, I moved in a way that the diaper I am wearing made a huge crinkle noise, I was worried it was heard. "Thanks Sayori, but I'm pretty sure someone heard." I looked down. "It's fine, no-one will know what the sound was." She grabs my hand, I look at her. "Time to go to the club" Oh right….the club….I forgot. She leads me to the club room as I slowly regain my breath.

We arrived at the club room, they were using a classroom as the club room like most non-standard clubs. She opened the door, and entered with me in tow. "Everyone, I brought him!" She said excitingly to everyone in the room. The room itself was neat, it had been changed to more of library then a classroom to fit the theme. "So your the boy Sayori, talks about constantly." I turned towards the voice to be met with a girl. She had brown hair in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. "Mon, this Kasuki. My childhood friend." Sayori, said to her. "You must be Monika." I hold out my hand to her, but she surprises me with a hug. "Kasuki, nice to meet you." I smile at the friendly gesture before I feel a pat on my behind. "So Sayori, was telling the truth. You are a baby like her." She whispers in my ear and then giggles, letting me go. She goes towards the over side of the room. Sayori, moves closer and whispers in my ear. "Told you, she's really accepting of everyone's likes." Sayori, looks at me with her usual smile. "I guess so." I smile back before turning to where Monika went.

She was talking to another girl, a taller girl. Dark Purple Hair, Light Purple Eyes, A pure beauty. "Kasuki, this is Yuri. Sorry, but she's a bit shy. So try not to rush her to start a conversation yet." I nod and smile at Yuri. She shyly looks away, but I could see the hint of a smile. "We have another member, but she's busy with something I believe." Monika, states before moving in closer to me and whispering in my ear again. "So do you prefer to be the daddy or the baby? Sayori, seems to prefer baby." I blush in embarrassment towards the question. "Hehe, your cute when your embarrassed. Don't worry about acting whatever way you want around here, alright? Yuri, is just as accepting of others as I am so if you want to act in that way, go ahead." I'm at a loss for words, there is only silence until Sayori, breaks it.

"Monika's, right. Yuri, won't mind and with Natsuki, not here this is a good chance to let loose our special side." I nod, not sure what to…..wait what? Natsuki? As in the girl I was talking to!? "Wait, sorry. Does this Natsuki, like manga and have pink hair?" Sayori, nods. "I've met her already." Monika, smiles and looks at me happily. "Lovely, then we won't need an introduction for her." I smile back, is this fate or just a coincidence. "So I should mention, since we lack Natsuki, here today. We'll consider this an off day. You all can do what you like." Monika, says happily. Sayori, instantly comes over to me, looking at me with that cute smile. "Daddy, come play with me." She says in a cute, babyish tone. Sayori, clearly wants to be a baby. I wasn't sure to go with it or not. I took a quick look around. Monika, was simply smiling whilst watching us while Yuri, was reading her book.

"Alright, Baby Girl." I let Sayori, drag me over to a corner. I sat down whilst Sayori, got a book from Yuri, who had a bunch to share. She sat down on my lap and put my arms around her. "Daddy, read this to me." She smiles holding the book by my hands. I happily take the book, looking at the title. "My Little Pony?" I knew Sayori, had a collection of books for when she was a baby, but Yuri teenager? Yuri, wasn't even like us. Then again, I can't judge her. I mean look at me! I'm a wearing a diaper whilst reading a book to my childhood friend who is acting like a baby! I began reading to her, she happily stayed still on my lap. Listening to my voice.

* * *

 **An Hour Later.**

I woke up to the shaking of my shoulder, I panicked. "Oh my god!" I shouted in distress. I was met with Monika, who was smiling at me. "Good Evening, you two fell asleep after about five verses of the book." What really? I looked down to see Sayori, sleeping in my arms. Monika, began to shake her shoulder. "Sayori, come on. Time to go home." Sayori, slowly began to wake up. "Da...da..." I couldn't help but chuckle. Half asleep, Sayori, is so cute. "Yes Baby girl, daddy's here. It's time to go home." She didn't even reply, she just got off me and stood up, holding hand out so I could lead her home. "Sorry about that Monika."

Monika, shook her head as she helped me up. "Don't worry about it. It was cute to watch you two sleep together as father and daughter." She smirked. "It was also fun to watch Yuri, get jealous." I looked at her, lost for words. "She got jealous?" I asked her. "Yep. Yuri, has a liking to the ABDL life style. Even if she won't admit it. I even think Natsuki, may be into it. Then again…...Maybe not...Especially with a father figure..." Monika, looked away from me. She seemed troubled. "What's up?" I asked. Monika, snapped back into her happy self.

"Oh, nothing." She then came up close to me and whispered in my ear for the third time today. "Have same trip home, daddy." She giggled before leaving the club. "That girl..." I said to myself. "Wha…..girl…?" I chuckled. I nearly forgot Sayori, was half asleep. "Nothing Baby Girl, nothing." I took her hand and proceeded to lead her home.

* * *

 **Later.**

Near to our homes, I was walking by a now fully awake Sayori. "See! I told you the club is great." She stated happily. I simply sighed with a smile. "Yes, yes. I like the club." She giggled and then hummed all the way back. Upon reaching the outside of her house, I looked at her. She had a big smug smile. I then realised, she was touching the crotch area of the diaper I was wearing. "Your wet, did baby make a pee pee?" She teased. I looked away, embarrassed. "Hehe, my parent's are out tonight. Wanna come in and I'll change you?" I shook my head. "Got work to do, so not tonight." She sighed with a smile. "Fine, but this weekend, you, me, my house, baby play, deal?" She said. "Deal." I said with a sigh. She giggled and went into her house, waving at me before closing the door. I yawned and proceeded towards my house, where I would spend my night in a fresh diaper.

 **Day One: End**

* * *

 **After Message**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I am sort of a old writer come back with better writing skills, so this isn't my first work. I know there are probably gonna be a lot of mistakes in here, but I hope I can get some good reviews to help me improve. This is just Arc one of six. (If I make to six that is XO) Each Arc with be set into days, some chapters with contain one day or more. Depends on how much I can write withing a certain amount of time. Anyways, hope you all have enjoyed the start to this fanfic series.**


End file.
